iReunite with Missy  Alternative
by Fletty
Summary: A continuation of Season 2, Episode 16: When Carly's old friend Missy moves back to Seattle, Sam believes Missy is trying to replace her as Carly's best friend. This is Freddie's story...
1. Chapter 1

A continuation of Season 2, Episode 16: **iReunite with Missy**: When Carly's old friend Missy moves back to Seattle, Sam believes Missy is trying to replace her as Carly's best friend.

Hey everyone – Just a quick note that this chapter is basically 2 scenes from the actual episode – however they set up the story for what's to come... I don't even know what's going to happen, but I do nearly have the next chapter in the bag! So I'm sorry this one is a bit short, hopefully later chapters will be longer. I'm aiming to do this in about 3-4 chapters, but you never can tell with me... :-)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything iCarly. **

* * *

Sam hesitated for just a second, and then boldly knocked on Freddie's door. She waited impatiently as Freddie finally opened the door to see Sam, still looking slightly sick and her hair all dishevelled.

"Sam?" Freddie looked shocked that it was Sam whom was the one knocking on his door. "What are you doing here?" He stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"Missy's trying to replace me as Carly's best friend." Sam was abrupt, never one to shy away from saying blatant, hurtful things.

Freddie looked at her in disbelief. "What makes you say that?"

"Because she straight out told me so."

Freddie gave an inward sigh. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! We went out for smoothies and while Carly was fetching the drinks she looked straight at me and said 'Carly was _my_ best friend first and I'm taking her back.'" Sam puts on a nasal voice in a bad imitation of Missy. "She admitted that she really _was_ behind all those bad things that happened to me."

Freddie put his hands into his pockets. "You're pulling my leg, Sam. Quit teasing me and just go away. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Sam looked hurt. "Freddie... She did, I'm telling you!"

Freddie shook his head. "I don't believe you."

Sam sighed. "Okay, one more time." She put on Missy's high, nasal voice again. "'Carly was my best friend first and I'm taking her back.'"

"There's no way Missy said that!"

"She did!"

Freddie let out a quick huff in frustration and shrugged. "You know maybe Carly's right. Maybe you're just _jealous_ of Missy."

Sam stood still, sadly realising that this conversation was not working the way she'd wanted it to; Freddie wouldn't believe her either. Damn that Missy and her seemingly nice hospitality! Would no one take Sam seriously?

Sam was crushed, realising that she was beaten. "Okay just - forget it," she said sadly. "Don't believe me." She turned and started to walk away.

Freddie felt confused as Sam disappeared around the corner. Sam was giving up this easily? She never gave up. And, he realised, she hadn't even shown one ounce of her usual bravado and pigheadedness. She'd looked... sad. Was there really something seriously wrong? Freddie couldn't believe that it was about Missy, but he knew that something was up with Sam. But how could he get the truth out of her?

He glanced upwards in doubt and called out loud so Sam could hear him. "Tell me one reason why I _should_ believe you."

He waited as Sam slowly walked back up to him. With a shock, he realised that her normally bright and fiery eyes looked... defeated.

Sam stared at him. "Cause I came here."

Freddie looked at her blankly, and shrugged in confusion.

"Have I ever come to you for help before? For anything?" Sam lowered her eyes to the ground.

Freddie thought back, and was taken aback. He licked his lips as he quickly realised that what she spoke of was true. In the whole time that he'd known her, she really _had _never come to him before. Overwhelmed, he could only watch as Sam sadly turned away from him again and left.

Freddie sighed in realisation. As much as he didn't want to believe it, there was certainly _something_ going on between Sam and Missy. He'd never seen Sam look so depressed... as though she'd lost her best friend. Granted, he and Sam never saw eye to eye. It was why they bickered so much. But as much as Freddie would never admit it, he did like her – as a friend. He admired that she was a girl who knew how to stand up for herself; that she was never one to back away from a fight. Though, that might be mainly because Sam was usually the one whom started these arguments.

Which made it even more so unusual that she'd given up now...

Lost in his thoughts, Freddie turned to let himself back into his apartment, but quickly found that the door was locked.

"Oh, no-no-no-no!" Freddie felt his pockets for the keys, even though he knew that he'd left them on the counter inside. "No!" In frustration, he kicked out at the door, realising that he was stuck outside until his mum came home. "Oh, butter!" He gave one last half-hearted attempt to hit the door with his fist – it was barely a knock – and sat on the ground to wait, while wondering what he could do to help Sam.

* * *

Carly pointed to a place on the map. "Austria."

"Australia." Freddie corrected her.

"Oh, same thing!" Carly said in frustration.

Their friend Wendy walked over to where they were sitting on the bench. "Okay Benson, you are _too _nice," she looked at Freddie with a smile.

"Huh?" Freddie looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" said Carly. "What'd he do?"

"You know that 'School at Sea' contest last week?"

Freddie looked at Wendy in horror. "Ah, Wendy..." he stood up, making a quick slicing motion across his throat in a hopeless gesture, silently telling Wendy to quit it.

"Yeah?" Carly replied, standing up too. "What about it?"

"Ah – bye Wendy!" Freddie quickly pointed down the hall, directing Wendy to keep walking.

Wendy ignored him and looked at Carly. "Freddie won it."

"Er, no – no I didn't."

"Yeah, you did."

Carly looked at them in confusion. "No, Missy Robinson won it."

"No, Freddie won it and then he told Principal Franklin he wanted to give it to Missy."

Freddie was frantically shaking his head at her but quit after she finished her speech and made a sound, looking like he wanted to throw up.

Wendy leaned over and squeezed him on the cheek. "Sweet boy," she said admiringly before continuing down the hall.

Carly turned and positioned herself directly in front of Freddie. He looked her in the eyes to gauge her reaction before quickly looking elsewhere.

"You gave up that cool trip just to get rid of Missy," she said in awe.

Freddie floundered, trying to think of a quick excuse, his mouth moving soundlessly like a fish out of water. "I was protecting iCarly," he finished lamely.

"No, you _care_ about Sam." Carly stated definitively.

Freddie sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes. "Well... she _was_ really upset."

"And you said Sam wasn't your friend," Carly said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever," Freddie drawled in embarrassment.

Carly poked him. "Yeah, whatever," she imitated him teasingly.

"Ah, stop it." He said, brushing her hands away. They both turned and picked up their schoolbags that they'd left on the bench. "I just hate that that nasty Missy gets to live it up on a six-month cruise."

"I know," Carly agreed, closing their study book. "Well, when we were little, she used to get really seasick. But, she probably got over that."

"Too bad," Freddie returned. They both began walking off to their classes, but Freddie stopped and pulled her back. "Just do me one favour – don't tell Sam I did that."

Carly stared at Freddie in wonder. "Why not?"

"Just - please?" Freddie said, his brown eyes begging.

Carly caved. "Okay, I won't. I promise."

* * *

Smile people, and review! They make my world turn cheerful. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Hopefully this chapter is up to scratch, but I haven't written much of the third chapter yet so we'll see where this story is headed! I have an idea, but sometimes you post something, and then it's kinda too late to change it if you want to - but I have a fairly strong idea on where I'm going with this.

Dedicated to takeanotherpicture, Geekquality and Complicated-Love for being my first reviewers. Thanks so much!

Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sam sat on the couch at Carly's after school, munching on some chips that she'd found in the kitchen cupboard. She'd just had the best week – after thinking that she'd lost Carly's friendship forever; they were suddenly as tight as ever, after Carly finally discovered that Sam had been telling the truth. Carly caught Missy out in the act, walking in on time to see Missy being harsh to Sam. Caught in the act, there was nothing for Missy to do but try and explain. But, seeing that Missy had just won the six-month-trip to study away at a school on a ship, she didn't mind admitting it.

Sam hummed aloud tunelessly, lost in her thoughts. However, while she licked a spoon, her thoughts were interrupted when Freddie came storming inside, slamming the door behind him. Just then spotting Sam lying on the couch, Freddie glanced down in quick regret.

"Sam..." he said. "I didn't think anyone was here."

"What's wrong with you?" Sam spouted.

Freddie walked across and collapsed in the armchair. "Nothing. It just wasn't the greatest day at school today."

"Says you," Sam grinned.

Freddie gave a half-hearted attempt to smile. "Yeah, Carly filled me in on the whole blowout with Missy at school last week. You must be pretty happy."

"You bet." Sam grinned. "It kinda worked out perfectly. I'm so glad she's left on that trip. Guess that's what you're so bummed about though, huh?"

"What? No!" Freddie blanched, thinking he'd been caught out. "What... Did Carly tell you?"

"What? Tell me what?" Sam sat up.

Freddie, now satisfied that Sam didn't seem to know anything, leaned back into the couch in relief. "Nothing. Don't worry."

"No, tell me what?"

Freddie cast around for a quick lie. "That I got a B minus on my English quiz today."

Sam looked confused. "Okay, two things: A: What does English have to do with the sea-school trip? And B: Why should I care about you and your try-hard grades?"

Freddie put his hands up, nonplussed. "Never mind. I thought you were talking about school."

Sam stared at him. "You really need to get a hearing aid, Fred-ward."

"Whatever," Freddie stood up, making his way to the staircase. "I have to go and start setting up for rehearsal." He paused, and quietly turned back to Sam. "Hey, uh – I guess you didn't need my help after all, huh..."

"Damn straight. I don't even know what I was thinking." Sam stuck another mouthful of crisps into her mouth.

"Right." Freddie sounded slightly sad. "Y'know Sam, sometimes you don't have to be so tough."

Sam turned and looked at him. "What are you on about now?"

"Nothing...never mind, Sam. I'll see you upstairs." Freddie said before making his way to the studio.

* * *

Carly sat working on the script for the upcoming show when Freddie walked inside and put his bag down next to his computer module. She turned and smiled widely at him.

"Hey Freddie, what's up?"

"Besides feeling like an idiot, nothing else," Freddie said as he collapsed into a beanbag with a sigh.

"That's not good. Anything you want to talk about?" Carly frowned.

"Not really."

"Okay... Is it anything to do with that trip you won?" Carly asked.

"I told you – I didn't win it, okay? We talked about this..." Freddie spoke angrily.

"Okay, I'm sorry -"

Freddie looked at Carly accusingly. "You didn't say anything to Sam, did you?"

"You know I didn't Freddie-"

"Well, don't."

"Okay!" Carly looked hurt, and was confused at Freddie's anger. "Seriously, what's up Freddie?"

Freddie took a deep breath, and slowly let it out to try expelling his anger. "I'm sorry, Carly – I don't know what's wrong with me... but I'll let you know when I do." He blew out another breath of hot air, and bent down to grab his bag. "Listen, I'm gonna take off. I don't feel much like working today. I'll do the calibrations to catch up later."

"Okay Freddie, I'll see ya..."

"Hey!" Sam walked in just to see Freddie brush firmly past her to leave. Freddie paused to glance back at her, but didn't say anything and continued on. "What's wrong with him?" Sam asked Carly as she sat down.

Carly mused as she looked at the empty doorway. "I don't know..."

* * *

Freddie walked inside and flung his bag on the floor before collapsing onto his bed. He sighed as he put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.

Seriously, what was up with him today? Granted, he was now feeling bummed that he'd given up that trip, but he didn't really regret his choice – did he? His mum was certainly ecstatic that he wasn't leaving – actually, she still didn't know that he'd applied, let alone _won._ What had he been thinking? He didn't have to give up that awesome trip – so why do it for _Sam_, of all people? Missy was caught out by Carly anyway, so what he'd done was pointless. Why was he so angry?

_You know why_, a small voice said from deep inside his head. _Actually, no, I don't,_ Freddie replied to himself irritably. _Great Freddie, and now you're talking to yourself..._

Freddie remembered how he felt when Mr Franklin congratulated him – in his own, unique way – on winning the school-at-sea prize. He'd felt scared. It was not an unusual feeling for him, so it had been easy enough to place. He hadn't expected to win, so it had come as a shock. He was not scared though, that he'd be leaving his Mum, or his school, or even iCarly. He was scared about how much he'd miss Carly and Sam. Although he and Sam never got along, when she was together with Carly, they were both his best friends. And he didn't know what he would do without them if he left; Carly, with her sweet demeanour, and even tough-as-nails Sam, although he couldn't imagine why...

Freddie could feel something niggle at his brain – something he knew; was aware of – but it was just beyond the fog in his head, just out of reach. It was something he was scared about, and the fact that he couldn't recognize it irritated him beyond relief. Therefore, he decided to calm himself and think, to try and figure out what this strange feeling was.

This 'something' must be the reason that caused him to feel scared about leaving. Something that was so foreign to him, and intimidated him so much, that he'd just buried it deep underneath everything else. Buried it so deep in his head that he'd forgotten about it. Something that so scared Freddie that he'd never admit to it... whatever 'it' was.

Freddie cast around in his head, trying to identify this unknown feeling. He wondered what it was that had made him confused and yet aware of it in the first place. He thought about Carly, and how she rejected his advances so often. He thought about Sam, her addiction to all kinds of meat, and their explosive frienemy relationship. Although he still felt a lot for Carly, Freddie is surprised to determine that it doesn't hurt nearly as much now, when she still said no to dating him. Stunned, Freddie suddenly realises that he hasn't actually made _any _sort of suggestive comment to Carly in several months now.

_Huh,_ Freddie thinks, sitting up. _I wasn't even aware of it._ Now what did that piece of information tell him? Was he finally getting over her? Comprehending that while she was a true friend, she was in fact _just_ a friend?

He thought about leaving Carly. Being away from her smiling face, her nice disposition towards anyone and everything. She was without a doubt, the easiest person to get along with. She was always so accommodating, ready to go out of her way to please a person. She always hated to see someone upset. If there was ever a perfect girl, then Carly was it. But perfect for him? Freddie had to admit, she was much _too_ good for him, and therefore was almost certainly way out of his league. _Best friends it is then,_ he grasps. _Now where does that leave me?_

As much as it pained him to do so, Freddie realises that that now left him with Sam; a bad joke to even _consider_ that the reason behind his bad temper might be about her. However, the second Freddie starts contemplating Sam, the feeling automatically seems stronger. He can almost touch it from behind the veil in his head now.

_Ridiculous,_ Freddie reckons. _But I'll bite. What is it about her then?_ Freddie reflects on how she appeared at his door the week before, upset – it had shocked him. He'd never seen her look so... weak. He scoffs at himself. _There is no way that Sam is weak.__She'd beat someone up before they even managed to think about thinking that. _

As if in expectation to his thoughts, Freddie looks to his door, but Sam doesn't come bursting through.

_Stupid,_ Freddie admits. _But Aargh! I'm so close – What! _Freddie grabs his head in an attempt to see if pressuring it and gripping his hair would help to shed light on his problem. It doesn't.

Freddie stands up and walks to his window, frustrated. He peers down at the ground, but then his eyes are suddenly drawn to the staircase next to his windowsill. He grabs the edge and swings himself over onto the balcony. Sitting down on the stairs, he remembers that this is exactly where he was sitting when he once kissed Sam; just a relatively quick peck between friends. They had reached an agreement that it was only to just each experience their first kiss, and was to never be spoken of again.

Thinking of his conflicting emotions on that day, Freddie finally finds recognition towards the 'something,' as he puts the jigsaw together.

He suddenly feels lighter, as though a weight has been lifted off of him – as the ache he hadn't realised was in his chest lessened considerably, pulling back that dark veil of fog in his head to reveal...

'God, No! Oh - Crackers!' Freddie swore, feeling light-headed. He grips onto the railing tightly, his knees weak. _No, please – Anything but that!_

_

* * *

_

Smile, and review people! I'd love to know if you have any ideas you want me to add...


	3. Chapter 3

**I realise this has been some time since I last touched it, but you can all thank Hinote Tora for reminding me that I basically had this whole chapter written and just sitting there... I hadn't decided to post it because I wasn't sure if it was going in the direction I wanted it to, but it's better than nothing. :-)**

**I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW! They are the light to encourage me to get off my bum to finish my stories... **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

A rough shudder travelled through Freddie, chilling him to the bone.

He couldn't believe it – how could it be true?

He collapses into the closest chair heavily, feeling suddenly exhausted.

It was very unfortunate, but the more he thought about it, the easier it was to admit – he had feelings for Sam.

_Is this why I've been so angry lately? _Freddie takes a moment to reflect the past week – nothing had seemed out of the ordinary; but he supposed his subconscious could've taken notice of the more pointless details around him, affecting his mood. He determined that he'd have to keep a closer eye on what was happening around him from now on, now that he'd reached an _experimental_ conclusion on why his temper had been wonky lately.

_I'm insane,_ Freddie thought fervently. _I'm so dead – this is something that will haunt me beyond my grave, should it ever be discovered. It can't be right. All she ever does is insult me. How can I have – _Feelings _– for _Sam? _It can't be true..._

Freddie shuddered again. _It's so pointless; even more pointless than the crush I'd had on Carly. _He sits down sadly, in defeat. _Nothing good will come of this..._

* * *

"So where's Fred-waldo?" Sam asked, perched on a stool and leaning against Carly's kitchen counter. "I haven't seen him in a few days. Did his cat die?"

Carly gave her a weird look. "No, he doesn't have a cat. Do you see Mrs Benson allowing Freddie to have a cat?"

Sam chuckled. "Her worst nightmare – if they did have a cat, it would be the most sterilised cat in the world." She wrinkled her nose. "It'd probably have to be one of those weird hairless things they call a cat. Erg," she shudders.

"Haven't you seen him in school?" Carly asked.

"Not really. I mean, I saw him twice from a ways, but I don't think he saw me, 'cause he always kept walking."

Carly shrugged. "Maybe he's avoiding you..." She suddenly looks at Sam accusingly. "What did you do?" she jokes.

Sam forms an innocent smile. "Now would I do anything?"

"If you were anymore sarcastic; yes!" Carly moves to go and sit down on the couch.

"Well, I didn't. Actually, I think maybe something _is_ up. The first time I saw him, he turned and walked straight into the closest classroom. During lunchtime!" Sam scoffs. "And the second time, even though I called out, he totally ignored me. Something must be up," she said suspiciously.

"You must've done something. Seriously, what did you do?"

"Dude – _seriously_, I didn't do anything!"

"You must've done something, if he's avoiding you. Did you just forget about it?"

Sam gives Carly a stupid look. "Yeah Carly - I forgot I forgot about forgetting that I tricked him. Seriously, how stupid can you be?"

"You don't have to be all sour-pussy at me, Sam. I was only asking."

"Yeah, I know; I'm sorry. I guess I'm just worried..."

Carly looks shocked. "You? Worried about Freddie? What HAS the world come to?" she asks teasingly.

"I'm not _that_ worried."

"Well, if it's his business, then it's none of ours..." Carly reasoned fairly.

* * *

"Hey, Fred-dork!"

Freddie froze in the hallway at school, and glances around for a quick exit, but finds none nearby. _Damn it, Sam – must you corner me now?_ He gives up and turns around to face Sam, but finds himself in front of Brock, the school bully, with two of his pals flanking him. _Great,_ he thinks, realising now that it hadn't been Sam calling out one of her usual nicknames to him.

Still, Freddie doesn't relax any less, when he realises that all three currently seem to tower over him.

"Hey Brock, what's going on?" he asks casually.

"You're a techno-geek, right? You should be proud. Here -" Brock hands him some papers. "You've been chosen to do our media assignment."

Freddie quips, "Actually, we prefer the term _technology consultants_ these days, and no thanks."

Brock puts an arm around his shoulder threateningly. "Don't play smart with me, Benson! Trust me, you wouldn't like what we'd do to you outside school hours." He grins leeringly, glancing back at his mates. "Come on, mate. We'd give you twenty bucks."

"I'm not interested in helping you cheat, Brock. That's not what school is about."

Brock sniggered. "You must be kidding, right? Cheating is what school is _all_ about!"

"Well, I'm not going to help you with it. You can cheat another way." Freddie turns away from them, but suddenly finds himself firmly pushed from behind, spun around and shoved firmly against a locker.

"Brock!" a voice says loudly. "Leave him alone."

Freddie looks past Brock and his mates to see Sam standing defensively behind them. Brock turns around and guffaws, "Well, looky here boys – Little Freddie's girlfriend has to come and save him!" He turns back to Freddie, still firmly held to the locker by his hand. "Can't fight your fights like a man, huh?" He shoves Freddie again roughly, releasing him. "Watch out Benson. We'll be keeping an eye out..." He and his goons walk off.

Freddie slowly sighs and puts his hands on his knees, waiting for his heart rate to calm down. "You okay?" Sam asks, reminding him of her presence. He stands again and looks at her sullenly. "Yeah... Next time though, leave it be. I can handle my own fights..." he turns to walk off.

"Freddie..." Sam says beseechingly, but Freddie doesn't turn back, and she doesn't stop him...

* * *

Freddie kicks at a stone, letting it fly in front of him as he walks home. He hadn't been bothered to take the bus with Carly, wanting instead to be left alone. He was sure that Sam would have told Carly about the incident earlier today, but he didn't want to talk about it. He knew that he'd walked off quite rudely, but he hadn't been able to look Sam in the eye and had been afraid that she'd notice. He'd missed the two iCarly rehearsals that week and knew that he was going to regret it when they finally filmed the show tomorrow evening. He enters the apartment building, realising that he should go and see Carly to discuss it.

He hesitates for just a moment at her door, before raising his fist and knocking first before entering. As he feared, Sam sits on the couch watching tv, while Carly's making drinks in the kitchen.

"Hey," she says softly.

"Hey," he replies.

"Hey!" Carly says brightly, catching sight of him. "Where were you on the bus today?"

"Oh, er – I missed it, so I walked home," Freddie replies, sitting down.

"Your mother allowed that?" Sam asked.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Freddie smiles before sitting down on the couch. "It was hard enough work for her to allow me to travel via bus. She'll have a heart attack if she knows I occasionally walk home too."

"Ooh, aren't you just the bad boy?" Sam quips.

Freddie's smile drops, as her comment reminds him of what happened earlier that day. "You never know, I may be tougher than you give me credit for..." he says pensively. _If you gave me half the chance, anyway..._ he thinks blandly.

Sam looks at Freddie but for once, stays silent.

Carly notices the sudden unusual silence and contemplates asking Sam why no quip-back, but is quickly hindered by Freddie, as he clears his throat and speaks louder, "So anyway, I came over to discuss iCarly for tomorrow night, since I missed rehearsals."

"Skipped out on, you mean. Totally blown off; forgot; chucked a sad - and don't think we don't realise that you were just at home twiddling your thumbs doing nothing, Benson." Sam retorts.

"We're totally free right now, _aren't we Sam_?" Carly shoots a firm look at Sam, as if daring her to say something. Sam just shrugs. They all stand up. "Sam was even able to convince Gibby into doing this whole segment with a toaster, a light-bulb and cherry pits. It's gonna be hi-lar-ious! He's dressing up as an old, senile, one-armed, deaf lady, before he..." Carly carries on, walking upstairs. Sam gives Freddie a strange look, which he notices but ignores, before following Carly, with Sam close behind. She has a peculiar feeling that whatever's up with Freddie is only just the beginning.

* * *

**I realise it's a bit short, but hopefully your reviews are able to inspire me to continue! (Or at least, convince me to find time in my busy uni-study-filled-week to write up the next chapter. hehe)**


End file.
